The present invention relates to an operating panel arrangement, in particular for domestic appliances such as washing machines and tumble dryers, comprising an operating panel which has formed on its outside actuating sections and display sections for operating or monitoring purposes, and comprising an electrical circuit arrangement which is coupled to the actuating sections and the display sections and is arranged in the region of the inside of the operating panel.
The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing an operating panel arrangement of this kind.
Nowadays, the operating panels (panel bodies) for domestic appliances are generally manufactured from plastic using an injection-molding process. The operating panels have a curved shape, often for esthetic reasons. The actuating sections are nowadays designed either as rotary controllers or as keys. The switching elements are generally mechanically actuated. However, touch-sensitive switching elements are also known.
The display sections are nowadays used by light-emitting diodes (LEDs), possibly with individually formed light guides, or LCD displays (monitors).
When using light-emitting diodes, light guides are often inserted into the panel and welded or adhesively bonded. The operating panel contains openings for this purpose. When displays are used, a matching plastic window is installed in the panel (by welding or adhesive bonding), and the display (for example LCD) is positioned behind this window. The display and actuating sections are usually located on an electronic circuit mount (a printed circuit).
Since water from the outside must not reach the printed circuit through the openings located in the panel, a high level of outlay on production and testing is required.
The operating panels are printed before installation in order to identify actuating sections and display sections. This is often done by pad printing or screen printing.
One of the fundamental problems encountered in the production of domestic appliances is that they have to be manufactured in a large number of different variants. Firstly, a specific type of machine is often manufactured with different equipment variants. The various equipment variants often have different numbers of switches and displays. The overall layout of the switches and display devices on the operating panel is often different, in order to create a clearer distinction. A further aspect is the different languages, since, in order to be sold in different countries, the same type of machine has to be printed with the respective language.
For the different equipment variants, individual operating panels in each case have to be manufactured using an injection-molding process and kept in store.
Similar problems to those encountered in the case of panels for domestic appliance also occur in the case of operating panels for machines of all types, in particular machine tools, operating panels for vehicles, in particular cockpit panels, and operating panels for electrical media equipment such as televisions, stereo systems, MP3 players etc.